neighboursfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Fitzgerald
Lucas Fitzgerald is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera, Neighbours, portrayed by Scott Major (who previously played Darren Stark). Lucas made his first appearance on-screen on 22nd July 2008. Character Background... Lucas was a mechanic for Reyada and was part of a group of mechanics who had been on tour on through Europe. Lucas was also an artist under the name George Hanson. He is the brother of Daniel Fitzgerald, with whom he has a troubled past. When they were teenagers, they were obsessed with dirt bike racing and were constantly competing with each other. Dan had run Lucas of the track, nearly killing Lucas. Lucas is under the assumption that Dan did it intentionally, though Dan is uncertain if he did or not. Lucas’s personality is described as cheeky, cocky, always the life of the party and loves being a hero to his mates. Libby Kennedy When Lucas was drinking with his mates at Charlie’s, he was dared by his friends to try and pick up Libby Kennedy, however he was turned down, and as a result his friends stripped off his clothes and tied him to a lamp post outside. Libby saw him and teased him about his situation, however they ended up agreeing to a date. Their first date was successful, with Libby staying out all night with him on a rooftop looking at a view of Melbourne. They tried to arrange another date, but when Lucas saw Libby talking to his brother Dan, he stood her up, leaving Libby hurt. As a result, Libby tracked him down, and found his motorbike, which led to her letting the air out of his tyres. Lucas was caught in the act and apologised for standing her up, they then arranged another date. The next date was at an art gallery and when Libby showed up it appeared that Lucas had stood her up again. She found him cooking at a barbecue, when he revealed that he was an artist at the gallery. As they grew closer, Dan found out and barged in on the two of them together one night. During a trip to the lake, Lucas revealed a secret about his motorbike accident, he had been run off by the road by Dan. Libby also opened up about her motorbike accident. Dan tried to call Libby to warn her about Lucas, but she rejected the call, which made Lucas begin to doubt the relationship, claming it was just a bit of fun. He gave the keys to his Ute and he rode off with his bike. Lucas later showed up at Charlie’s and he and Dan started a fight as Libby walked in. Libby wondered why there was rivalry and negativity between Dan and Lucas but her question was answered by Toadie who revealed Lucas and Dan were brothers. This led to Libby to exclude both men from her life, saying Ben has to come first. She ordered Lucas to leave, however, he remained behind. Lucas later met Elle Robinson, and they spent the night together talking. Libby saw them and tracked Lucas down, when they made amends and Libby agreed to give him another chance. Dan decided to pay Lucas a visit to his apartment, where they got into another fight, resulting in Lucas almost falling form the balcony of his apartment as well dislocating Dan’s shoulder. However the brothers made up and Lucas decided to back off from Libby who then started a relationship with Dan. Elle Robinson Lucas then began to show an interest in Elle. However, while Elle and Lucas flirted, Elle saw Lucas looking at photographs of Libby in his workshop, which led her to believe Lucas was still in love with Libby. However, Elle ran off before she could see Lucas ripping up the photos of Libby. Elle tried to get over Lucas, by throwing herself at Andrew Simpson, who she met at Dan and Libby’s engagement party. This relationship between Elle and Andrew didn’t last because Elle realised that she had strong feelings for Lucas, eventually resulting in Elle and Lucas dating. Whilst cutting the cake with Elle at Libby and Dan’s wedding, Lucas had visions of Elle in bridal attire cutting the cake with him. Afterwards, both Elle and Lucas dated different partners, however, in light of Libby’s hysterectomy and Lucas's fragile state of mind, Elle admitted to Lucas that she loves him, which prompted Lucas to give into his feelings of love for Elle, resulting in them getting back together. In late October 2009, Lucas proposed to Elle at the Year 12 Deb ball. Elle’s initial reaction was to run away without giving Lucas an answer. Lucas was confused and went to Toadie and Dan for advice, Toadie told him to go over to Elle’s and win her heart. Lucas went to see her and told Paul and Rebecca he had proposed, Paul told Lucas that he was holding her back by proposing. After a talk, in which Lucas told Elle about selling the house back to Paul, she finally accepted the proposal. Dan, like Paul, wasn’t happy about the engagement. He believed Elle was the cause of Lucas’s gambling addiction and getting married would cause Lucas to relapse. This caused the two brothers to fight again. After Josh Burns died, Lucas persuaded Elle to finish Josh’s last story as a tribute and she agreed. Both Paul and Lucas read the article and realised that Elle needed to be at a bigger paper. Lucas decided to call The New York Times and accepted their job offer on Elle’s behalf. Lucas then told Elle that she got the job and that he would be going with her. However, Elle told him that the job was for a Middle East correspondent and that she would have to go alone. She then said a sad farewell to him at the airport, before leaving for her new job. Gambling After his poker games with some of the other neighbours, Lucas began to turn to gambling to inject some fun to his life. He ran a book on the birth date of Bridget’s baby and began playing pool games at Charlie’s with some dodgy locals. When Elle began to worry that Lucas was losing interest in her, she decided to get tickets to the Winter Cool festival to prove that she was a fun person. Lucas went along to the festival, but still found time to gamble with some security guards. Back home Lucas began a poker game with Johnno Brewer at the garage and ended up owing him a large amount of money. During the game Steph arrived at the garage and interrupted the game, when Lucas couldn’t pay Johnno they were forced to run and hide. When Johnno came looking for his money a few days later, he threatened to smash up the Parker’s car. Lucas promised to find the money, but failed. Johnno returned with his henchman and this time he threatened to beat up Lucas. Needing help, Lucas was forced to turn to Dan, who brought the money. Lucas was then forced to open up about his addiction and Dan encouraged Lucas to get help. Lucas turned over a new leaf and resisted the gambling opportunities that came his way. In the aftermath of Bridget’s death, the blame fell on Stephanie Scully. An accident report showed that there was a problem with the car’s steering after she had serviced it. However, when she realised that she wasn’t to blame, Dan decided to do some investigating. When he looked at security camera footage from Grease Monkeys he noticed that Johnno tampered with the car whilst it was out on the forecourt. Johnno believed that the car was Lucas’s and he had caused the damage to it, resulting in the accident and Bridget’s death. Lucas was determined to track him down and found him at Lassiter’s, where he joined in a poker game with him, before ushering the police in. Lucas, feeling responsible for Bridget’s death, tried to flee Ramsay Street. After the truth emerged, Lucas began to self-destruct; he turned his back on his Gamblers Anonymous meetings and stole money from Dan. Motorbike Accident Following Dan’s departure and receiving a video message from Elle, Lucas took off on his motorbike. He speeds past a police car who gives chase, as he raced round a bend a truck pulls out in front of him and he crashed into its side. When Lucas woke up he was informed that he had suffered spinal injures and would need support from his friends if he wanted to walk again. Lucas leaves the hospital in a weelchair and Steph invites him to stay with her. Grateful to Steph, Lucas tells her that he loves her. However, Steph, feeling guilty about having slept with Dan, denies having any romantic feelings for him. Lucas forces himself to walk to try and win Steph over, but Steph discovers that she is pregnant with Dan's baby and runs away, only calling Toadie to come and help her. When Steph and Toadie became partners to try and cover up what Steph had done and protect both Libby and Lucas, Lucas became angry and upset. He both punched Toadie ''and ''seriously damaged his car. He went to court for this and admitted everything, but after Libby Kennedy brought a card from her son, Ben, to Lucas, he called Sonya and she bailed him out. His relationship with Steph and Toadie was still rocky, but he just kept out of their way. Lucas fell from a stool while reaching to get something off the top shelf at the garage. He spills battery fluid everywhere but, when Steph finds him, she refuses to help him in case the fumes harm the baby. When the ambulance arrives, she tells the paramedic that she is pregnant and Lucas overhears. When Summer, Libby, Susan and Karl come to see Steph and Lucas, he asks how the baby is in front of them. Steph is angry with him, but he explains that he thought he was the last to know. When the men of Ramsay Street formed a 'Bloke's Club', he joined and also invited Michael Williams, the new Principal at Erinsborough High School and the newest resident on Ramsay Street, to join. They soon became firm friends, with Lucas fixing his car for him and Michael choosing Lucas over Steph to teach the kids mechanics. Trivia *Lucas broke his arm - possibly his ulna bone - in 1998. Category:Strip